


George you fucked up

by Anthony_buck_wolf306



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alpha George Washington, Alpha Hercules Mulligan, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha Martha Washington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lafayette, Fights, George Washington is a Dad, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Men Crying, No Smut, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Sick Alexander Hamilton, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vomiting, Werewolves, anger issues, everything gets resolved, he fucks up tho, he gets angry but he loves his kids, i wrote this instead of doing schoolwork and now I’m failing math, its there for three seconds it’s not that bad, low key vent fic, martha is the only sane one, protective Martha Washington, the author is not mentally okay, these tags are chaotic, this is a cry for help, yes this was written by a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_buck_wolf306/pseuds/Anthony_buck_wolf306
Summary: Alex gets sick on a pack run and accidentally pisses off George and almost dies because of it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	George you fucked up

Wow would you look at that I finished a long one shot for once.

It was a calm night, the only noise in the forest was the sound of prey running across the foliage and a owl hooting into the night, but then there was a louder sound, a howl, coming from the leader of a great pack of werewolves. Soon more wolves joined in with their leader, their Alpha, and the sounds of paws hitting the dirt filled the forest as the wolves came together in a clearing under a oak tree.

They all gathered round, tails wagging, “how was y’all’s runs?” The leader, George, a very large black and brown wolf, said, “ it was good, Alex is being a little slow tho” one of the pack betas, John, a grey and white wolf said, he was born an Alpha but he was given the rank of beta when he joined. “I was not! I’m just small you asshole!” Barked Alexander, a black and white wolf, the Alpha-Omega of the pack, and the smallest wolf, George was his father and John was his mate. “ Alexandre you are just jealous that we can all actually run” Alexander’s older brother, Gilbert, a multi colored wolf and the Alpha-beta, spoke up. Alex snarled at Gilbert angrily before Hercules interrupted, “ can we not fight please? We came out here to run as a pack, not to fight!” The Beta growled, a solid brown wolf, he was born an Alpha like John but when he joined he was to given the rank of Beta.

Alex huffed and stretched, his front legs pushing out and his chest elegantly dipping to the ground, and George growled and bared his teeth slightly at John who was shamelessly staring at Alexander’s ass, making everyone laugh. “Come on, let run” George said roughly before he took off, the pack following him quickly. After about five minutes Alexander was starting to fall behind, and he was breathing roughly, “John was right Alex, you are kinda slow today, are you okay?” Martha, the pack Alpha female and Alexander and Gilberts mother said, slowing down to run next to him. “I’m fine mom, I just don’t feel that good, I much rather be in bed cuddling with John and watching the office y’know?” The omega said tiredly, “ I know, but pack runs are important, but if you feel any worse don’t be afraid to go back to the house though okay hon?” The alpha said. Alex just nodded and Martha caught up with George.

Another 30 minutes went by and Alex was only getting worse, he could barely breathe and it felt like he would throw up at any moment. Suddenly Alex was overwhelmed with a wave of nausea and he skidded to a halt, scraping his paws before he hunched over coughing and gagging. Instantly everyone stopped ahead of him and he felt very venerable but his body won over his instincts and with one final gag his dinner was on the forest floor, his throat hurt and he dry heaved for a couple more seconds before he swallowed thickly, try to get the taste out of his mouth. Suddenly he was very aware the someone was behind him and slowly getting closer, instantly he spun around snarling and snapping his jaws at who ever it was, and before he could think better he let his teeth sink into the side of who ever it was face. He heard a sharp yelp and then a snarl and Alex realized who he had just attacked, he let his jaw slacken and he was pushed to the ground, and there standing was George with blood running down the left side of his face and an aggressive snarl exposing the Alphas sharp teeth. Alex whined and tucked his tail between his legs as it clicked in his head how much he just fucked up, he just fucking attacked the Alpha male, not his father in this moment, the Alpha.

Alex look at the others and he saw the fear in their faces, they all knew their Alphas anger and what this could mean, most of all he looked at Martha, she looked terrified for him. Suddenly George snarled again and Alex felt fear run through his veins and his right shoulder exploded with white hot pain, and he screamed like a pup and tried to scramble away from the jaws of his father that were clamping down on him. He heard Martha screaming and George finally let go with after shaking Alexander by his shoulder, Alex instantly shot up and scrambled away a couple of feet, only to be welcomed with George sprinting after him with his jaws snapping and Alex tried to run but he tripped as soon as he put weight on his shoulder. Alex rolled over on his back and preyed that submitting would save him from the wrath of his father, George charged forward and went for Alexander’s throat, instinctively Alex went completely limp, over the ringing in his ears he heard the pained screams of the pack, he could here Johns voice bleeding with the sound of a wolf who was losing their mate. He heard Martha’s yowls of a mother who was losing her baby.

George shook him and began to loosen his grip and instead of running he let himself be lowered back to the ground, suddenly Alex realized that he was holding his breath and he gasped for breath, immediately he choked on the sent of fear, grief, and anger and coughed. He opened his eyes and looked at George who was standing above him, half expecting the Alpha to attack him again but instead of the rage that was in George’s eyes seconds ago, Alex saw regret and fear. Alex felt sudden white hot panic painfully run up his spine from looking at his Alpha in the eyes and one minute he was lying on the forest floor next minute he was running as fast as he could on three legs trying to get away. Alex didn’t know were he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away from the pack as fast as he could, the adrenaline got him far but eventually he collapsed under a tree and he began to feel the extent of wounds. He whined low in his throat as he de-transformed into a half state, deciding that it would be better to have a way of protecting himself against the cold rather than freezing. He sat up slowly and gently parted his fur to look at the bite wound on his shoulder, were George’s canines sunk in were still bleeding slowly and they didn’t really look like canine bite marks since George shook him, making them deep lacerations instead of punctures. 

Alex whined when he realized these would most likely need stitches, he touched his neck and was happy to find that he wasn’t bleeding to bad, witch meant that he probably wouldn’t die from blood loss. He sighed and wondered what to do, he couldn’t go back to the house, he couldn’t run, he had nowhere to go. He decided to stay were he was and hope no one found him, and he let his eyes close as he drifted to sleep. When Alex woke up the sun was just starting to rise and he heard a slight disturbance in the undergrowth, not like a mouse kind of disturbance, but a like an wolf sneaking through the thick bushes. Alex held his breath and shifted back into his wolf state, positioning himself to were he could run easily, he was upwind of who ever was sneaking up on him so he couldn’t tell who it was. “Alex?” It was George, fuck it was George, Alex didn’t know what to do, George could easily out run him and he stood no chance against the huge Alpha alone. Alexander’s only chance was to submit and hide, and hope he wouldn’t be found. He felt tears fill his eyes as the large wolf walked towards him and he let out a soft sob when George was around four feet from him, the Alphas head shot up and Alexander could pin point the exact moment George spotted him.

Instantly Alex was trying to sprint way, his fear clouding his better judgement to stay put, George ran forward and -surprisingly gently- grabbed the scruff of the Omegas neck. Alex cried out fearfully, sharp panic stabbing up his spine, he squirmed and yelped as the mouth on the back of his neck was replaced by a very large paw that could easily push down to hard and kill him, to big to be George’s wolf form paw and Alexander realized that George had transformed into a half state, making him almost four times the size of Alexander. “Alex! Alexander calm down! It’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you anymore, I came out here to apologize and to bring you back honey” the man said, he’s lying, he’s gonna kill you, your gonna die- Alex choked on a breath, his panic getting worse as his brain screamed at him. Alex shifted into his half state again to try and get better leverage to escape the large wolf on top of him, only to be picked up and held against George’s chest, his face pushed sideways into the Alphas fur, “Alex breathe, breathe honey, come on hon I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I did this you, please breathe” George said with a hurt voice drowned in sorrow. Alex tried to take in breath but it came out as a sharp gasp and a sob, “breathe with me Alexander, 1 2 3, in, 1 2 3, out come on hon” the Alpha said softly, continuing the pattern till Alexander’s breathing returned to somewhat normal.

When Alexander’s head cleared of the blinding fear he realized that George’s shoulders were shaking with silent sobs, tears dripping steadily down the Alphas face. Alex let out a small whine “papa?” he said softly looking up at his father, surprised the strong Alpha he new as nothing but scary, confident, and loving, was fucking crying. George suddenly pulled Alex impossibly closer and wrapped himself around the small boy, sharp sobs making their way out of his throat. Alex yelped and jerked when George’s arm brushed over the wound on his shoulder and George let out a heart breaking whine and moved his arm like Alex’s shoulder had burned him, letting lose a mantra of ‘ I’m so sorry ’s. Alex just wrapped his arms around George’s neck and let the man cry himself out, making sure his breathing was okay of course, after a couple of minutes George’s sobs settled down to the occasional hiccup. “Pops? Do you wanna go home?” Alex said, George sniffed, “yea, let’s go home” he said softly, and he slowly got up. “Can you walk?” George asked, and Alex nodded, “okay, come on” George said and he gently grabbed Alexander’s left paw and began to walk back home. 

I’m sorry

Buck out

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this later.


End file.
